Królestwo Ognioglist/Scenariusz
Śledzik: Mamy już 542, …43… O, patrz, jeden tam się chowa za drzewem. Widzę cię, maluchu. 544. Po prostu fantastycznie. Pierwszy spis powszechny Końca Świata. Jak policzymy Nocne Koszmary, weźmiemy się za Gronkle. Hahaha. Nowi kumple i kumpele. No mała, spore stadko. 575, 576. O. Oo, witam. Aaa! Ognioglista? Tutaj? Trochę daleko. Nieco dziwne jak na mój gust, ale… pewnie się biedna zgubiła. To na czym skończyliśmy? 576, czy 675? Ło! Aa! Ło! Uch. Ach. Łoo! Najpierw nadleciała jedna. Myślałem, że sierota, ale nadleciała cała horda. Astrid: Ej, Śledzik, myślisz że migrują? Czkawka: No oby nie, bo nam zaraz spalą wyspę. Śledzik: Zaraz od razu spalą. Sączysmark: I wykładzik. Czkawka: Ognioglisty zazwyczaj wysyłają zwiady, żeby sprawdzić, czy teren jest bezpieczny, ale jeśli zrobią tu sobie postój… Astrid: Z jasnego nieba spadną tu na nas setki ognistych kul. Mieczyk: No i co? Rewelacja. Uwielbiam kule z jasnego nieba. Czkawka: Serio? A jak ci spalą całą wyspę i nie będzie gdzie mieszkać, też będzie rewelacja? Mieczyk: No. A nie. Nie! Czekaj, podchwytliwe, bo trochę się zaplątałem. Astrid: Śledzik, ile myślisz, mamy czasu? Śledzik: Wiesz, no, ciężko powiedzieć. Jeśli lecą stadem to obstawiam, że dotrą tu jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu. Sączysmark: A, jak miło. A tak cię wyspo kochałem. Sączysmark się ulatnia. Czkawka: Czekaj, nigdzie się nie ulatniamy. Wracaj. Sączysmark: Ach, ja tam się ulatniam. Patrz. Czkawka: Hej, tak się napracowaliśmy. Nie możemy ot tak się poddać. Sączysmark przestaje gadać, uspokaja się i bierzemy się do roboty. Sączysmark: Szkoda. Oj i tak bym chętnie się ulotnił. Czkawka: No i tak. Astrid, Śledzik, napełniliście koryta? Astrid: Pewnie. Beczki też, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Śledzik: A ja znalazłem świetną jaskinie dla Koszmarów. Na tyle wysoko i na odludziu, że płomienie nie dosięgną. Czkawka: Super. Brawa za inwencję. Czyli czekamy na bliźniaki, okażę się jakie to mają nowiny. Sączysmark: O, od razu ci mogę powiedzieć. Żadne, zero, nico. Czekaj jeszcze, mam! Już wiem. Figi z makiem. Mieczyk: Wręcz przeciwnie, panie kolego, bliźniaki się akurat spisały. Czkawka: Przetrzepaliście krzaki? Mieczyk: Eee… Nie. Czkawka: Wykopaliście rów? Szpadka: Nie, gdzie tam. Astrid: A co z wodą? Macie chociaż wodę? Mieczyk: Jaką wodę? Nie było czasu. Czkawka: Serio? A bo co? Szpadka: Bo znaleźliśmy… coś ekstra. Przyjaciele, oto jest nasza skała rodzinna. Astrid: Rodzinna? Czemu? Mieczyk: Weź, bo należy do naszej rodziny. Super, co nie? Sączysmark: Super! Znaczy… Chała! Nie wytrzymam, jesteście niereformowalni. Szpadka: Nieformowalni? Może i tak, ale… powiedz mi lepiej, a masz ty swoją rodzinną skałę? Sączysmark: Ach… Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha. Śledzik: Ee… Czkawka? A weź tu, proszę, chodź na chwilę, dobra? Oni chyba mają rację. Czkawka: „Ja, Magmar Thorston, skałą tą zaświadczam, ze wyspa niniejsza należy do mnie i potomków noszącym me nazwisko po wsze czasy i…” Mieczyk: I co jeszcze? Czkawka: „… i na wieki”. No niestety. Mieczyk: Ha! Wielki i święty wuj Magmar. O mój Thorze, to ten, co wsadził sobie w lewą dziurkę całego dorsza. Szpadka: No. Nie dość, że wsadził, to jeszcze patroszył. Kiedyś to byli ludzie. Mieczyk: Dziś nikt już nie docenia prawdziwej sztuki. Sączysmark: Ej, nie, no nie, no błagam. Przecież to jakaś podróba. Chyba się nie nabierzecie. Sami nabazgrali. Śledzik: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Pierwsza sprawa, zero błędów, wszystko poprawione. Sączysmark: No to mamy przechlapane. Astrid: Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Ci tutaj mają swoją własną wyspę? Śledzik: No, wszystko na to wskazuje. Szpadka: Joho! Mieczyk: Haha, głupio wam, co? Szpadka: Mamy wyyyspę własną. Tylko naszą, własną. Mieczyk: Hahaha. Powiedz im, siostra! Szpadka: A więc, jak twierdzi pewien kamień… Mieczyk: Cicho, to był żart. Nie mów im. Hej. Wasale. A dokąd to się wybieramy? Sączysmark: Ja? Wyspa może być sobie wasza, ale ja jestem swój. A! Mieczyk: A-a. Szanuj swoich królów. Bo pokażą brzydkie oblicze. Sączysmark: Brzydszego to się już chyba nie da, moi mili. Szpadka: Brzydal. Mieczyk: Zdecydowanie wybudujemy loch. Czkawka: Dosyć, dobra ludzie, oddychamy. Tylko spokojnie. Nie ekscytujemy się. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy kamień jest autentyczny. Pyskacz: Mhm. Ciekawe. Stoick: Powiesz coś? Pyskacz: Powiem za chwilę. Mhm. Bardzo, bardzo ciekawe. Smakuje jak należy. Skała ta jest w stu procentach autentyczna. Szpadka: Wiedziałam! Mieczyk: Łał! Autentyczność! Szpadka: I to stuprocentowa. Bardziej procentowa się nie da. Mieczyk: Ale im powiedziałaś. Astrid: O nie. Nie! Sączysmark: Nie! Śledzik: Nie! Dlaczego? Nie zgadzam się! Stoick: Cisza, dajcie mówić. Bardzo mi przykro, ale ta wyspa… należy do bliźniaków. Szpadka: Własną mamy wyspę. Dali nam wyspę, własną. Uuu. Mieczyk: Bliźniaki mają wyspę. Własną i na własność nasza wyspa jest i nie musimy się słuchać i myć, i kąpać, i czesać. Stoick: Ekhm, ekhm. Ja, wódz Berk na mocy prawa Wikingów i przy świadkach, oddaje we władania, potomkom Magmara Thorstona, tę oto wyspę. Wraz ze wszystkimi przywilejami. Mieczyk: Co teraz? Stoick: Nie wiem, młodzieńcze, wasza wyspa. Pyskacz: Hehehe. Szpadka: Haha. Oj, tak, tak. Nasza. Nie, nie, nie. Brzydal. Mieczyk: Ha! Wyspa jest nasza, a bo nie wasza. I nie oddamy, bo nasze jest! Czkawka: No tata, stój. Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Zostawiasz mnie z nimi? Szpadka: Nasza wyspa. Uuu. Mieczyk: A to nasza wyspa jeest. Stoick: Yy… Owszem, mój drogi. Witaj w moim świecie. Z tym, że teraz to jest twój świat. Pyskacz: Hehe. Jego świat. Śledzik: Bosko. I co robimy? Pomysły? Sączysmark: No, zawsze można… khhh… no wiecie. Czkawka: Nie zabijemy bliźniaków, przykro mi. Sączysmark: Ach… Astridk: Proszę cię, chyba nie oddamy im wyspy. Czkawka: Chyba nie masz co prosić. Oddajemy im wyspę. Sączysmark: Hahahahaha. Co? Czkawka: Słuchajcie no. Trochę nie mamy wyboru. Ale spokojnie. Jak się przekonają, że rządzenie nie jest takie fajne i spadnie na nich miliard tysięcy ognioglist, zobaczycie, przyjdą na kolanach. Astrid: A jeśli nie? Mieczyk: Nasza wyspa! Szpadka: Ha! Tak! Mieczyk: Matko, rewelacja! Ooo… Żyję! Dobrze. Ciut wyżej. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. W lewo, w lewo. Tak jest, ooo… odrobina w prawo. Szpadka: Oj, weź się zdecyduj, cała drętwieje. Szybciej. Chociaż nawet przyjemnie. Mieczyk: Chodź, zapytamy Czkawkę. Czkawka: O co zapytamy Czkawkę? Mieczyk: O nasz Thorstonton. Wyżej, czy dobrze jest? Czkawka: Thorstonton? Szpadka: No. Nowa nazwa naszej wyspy. Mieczyk: Przyśniła się i mnie i jej. Serio. W tym samym czasie. Bliźniaki tak mają. Nie zrozumiesz, nie próbuj. Wyżej czy nie? Albo nie, nie ważne. Mamy do załatwienia dużo pilniejsze sprawy. Czkawka: A no właśnie. Takie, na przykład, Ognioglisty. Mieczyk: Daj spokój, to nudne. Już dziś przydzielimy wam nowe role. Czkawka: Nowe role? Mieczyk: Aha. Poszaleliśmy. Rusz się, poddańcze, bo się spóźnisz. Obywatelu Śledziku, od dziś stajesz się oficjalnym nadwornym poetą piewcą Thorstontonu. Śledzik: Wiecie w ogóle, co to piewca? Szpadka: Mieliśmy nadzieję, że ty wiesz. Bo to twoja robota, no nie? Mieczyk: Astrid, ty będziesz odpowiedzialna za trzebienie krzewów. W końcu nie chcemy, żeby nam spłonęła wyspa. Szpadka: Niby nie, a może? Mieczyk: Hm, hm. Astrid: Nie będę trzebić żadnych krzaków, jasne?! W ogóle niby dlaczego mam się was słuchać, co?! Czkawka: No weź, proszę cię. Mieczyk: Oj, będziesz trzebić i będziesz się słuchać, panienko. Sączysmark, dla ciebie mamy naprawdę bojowe zadanie. Zostaniesz, kolego, nadwornym rycerzem porządkowym. Sączysmark: Hm. Brzmi nawet całkiem miło. Taki rycerz. Mieczyk: Też mi się podoba. No i Czkawka. Noo Czkawka. Czkawka, będziesz naszym stajennym. Czkawka: Stajennym?! Astrid: No weź, proszę cię. Czkawka: Ach… Sączysmark: No ten… yy… jedno pytanko. Yy… Co taki rycerz porządkowy ma właściwie robić? Mieczyk: Przestrzegać porządku. Jak ktoś nie przestrzega, to go sobie zmuszasz. A jak ci się nicpoń buntuje, wtrącasz go do nowego ekstra lochu i poisz herbatką z kupci-pupci jaka. Jasne? Sączysmark: Lochy. No nieźle. Zawsze to lepsze niż stajnia. Mieczyk: To tyle. Przechodzimy do zasad. Bez żadnych ceregieli…. Szpadka: Właśnie, żadnych zbędnych celegrili. Zaczynamy. Zasada numer jeden: Kłaniacie się, kiedy władcy pojawiają się w zasięgu wzroku. Mieczyk: I numer dwa: Kłaniać się macie również nisko, kiedy znikają z zasięgu. Szpadka: I kłaniać się należy, kiedy przebywają w zasięgu. Czkawka: Czyli, generalnie, non stop się kłaniać? Mieczyk: Uu, co za odwaga? Niby wieśniak, a nie głupi. Należy się ukłon. Z twojej strony. Ja kłaniać się chyba nie będę. Czkawka: Ach. Mieczyk: Ach, dziękuję. Szpadka: Za lądowanie smoków na wyspie, naliczona zostanie opłata. Mieszyk: Za startowanie również będzie opłata, Szpadka: I opłata za nocowanie. Mieczyk: I za budzenie. Szpadka: I za jedzenie. Mieczyk: I niewielka za picie. Astrid: A za oddychanie? Mieczyk: Bystre to to. Szybko, zapisz. Szpadka: Dopisane. Mieczyk: I na finał: Litera „s” zostaje usunięta z alfabetu. Unikamy więc słów typu „sernik”. Szpadka: Schrupana piszczel. Mieczyk: Schrupana głowa. Szpadka: Szpadel. Śledzik: Ale to chyba na „sz”. Mieczyk: A-a-a. Ączysmark, ucisz go. Sączysmark: Ączysmark? Jaki Ączysmark? Astrid: A zauważyliście, że w nazwie waszej wyspy też jest „s”. Mieczyk: Tul dziub, ługusie. Jak ci nie wtyd? Się tak wyrażać. Czkawka: Y-y, jeszcze jakieś zasady? Mieczyk: Kolego tajenny, poprzątaj. Czkawka: Dobra, poprzątam, ale błagam, zajmijcie się Ognioglistami. Robi się trochę groźnie. Mieczyk: Eee… Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? Czkawka: Co? A no tak, już. Szpadka: Od razu lepiej. Mieczyk: Prawdźmy jak obie radzisz, panie tajenny. Hm. Świetnie. Nieprzeciętna dbałość o detale. Szpadka: Chyba mamy problem. Czkawka: Jaki? Jaki problem? Mieczyk: Och. Żałosne. Szpadka: Haniebne. Mieczyk: Nieakceptowalne. Czkawka: No co znowu? Mieczyk: Letnia woda, kolego? Nie miała być przypadkiem super wrząca? Yy, znaczy uper wrząca. A może coś mi się pomyliło, co? Szpadka: O, bracie, nie pomyliło ci się. Czkawka: Super wrząca… Y, uper wrząca. Robi się. Szczerbatek… Czerbatek… Trzelaj lazmą. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ach! Och! Mieczyk: Będę cię miał na oku, panie Nocna Furia. Na tym lepszym. Czkawka: Jak lepszym? Czekaj… ee… Któreś masz gorsze? Szpadka: A ty co? Nie masz gorszej nogi? A no właśnie. Czkawka: I obłędu ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Szpadka: Dwie makrele za lądowanko, miła pani. Astrid: Och. Szpadka: I razem cztery. Liczysz, bratku, czy ja mam? Mieczyk: Liczę, spokojnie. Astrid: Hej, dajcie spokój, nie mam makreli. A nawet gdybym miała, to te wasze zasady są tak durne, że w życiu bym wam nie dała. Mieczyk: Że co proę? Panienka ugeruje, że zasady wyspy są durne? Astrid: Durne nie pasuje? To może beznadziejne, bezmózgie, pokręcone, z byka spadły… Kontynuować? Mieczyk: Ączysmark! Sączysmark: Na rozkaz, panie. Rycerz porządkowy Ączysmark stawia się. Mieczyk: Wtrącić niecną wichrzycielkę do lochu. Smoka wichrzyciela też. Niech dobrze sobie przemyśli swój występek. Astrid: Do lochu? Ale poważnie? Mieczyk: A jak ci się wydaje? Astrid: Och! Mieczyk: Słuchaj, a my wyglądamy poważnie? Szpadka: A ja wiem? Dawaj jakąś poważną minę. Mieczyk: Ach… Szpadka: No, całkiem poważna. Teraz ja, patrz. Mieczyk: Osz ty. Szpadka: Czyli chyba dajemy radę, co? Śledzik: Była raz wyspa Thorstonton. Gdzie hulaszczy panował bontonton. Gawiedź w tańcach szalała, ze śmiechów po… Mieczyk: Kura się nie śmieje, błaźnie. Ączysmark! Sączysmark: Jetem! Mocim panie. Mieczyk: Do lochu ponuraka. Śledzik: Oo. Nie, proszę. Kura się myli! Kura się myli! Mieczyk: Jak śmiesz? Kura nigdy się nie myli. Cii. Przepraszam za tą scenę. No już, spokojnie. Jesteś taka maleńka. Sączysmark: Co jest? Wio, hałastro. Gęsiego! Gęsiego powiedziałem! Czkawka: Ej, ej, a co ty wyprawiasz? Sączysmark: Nie stajennego sprawa. Egzekwuje prawa wyspy Thorstonton. Rozgoście się, ptaszki, w nowym domku. Hahahahaha. Czkawka: Za co was zamknęli? Astrid: Ale śmieszne. A powiedz mi, długo będziesz się jeszcze tak bawić? Czkawka, widziałeś Ognioglisty? Śledzik: Kiepsko jest, zlatują się całymi stadami. Łohoho. Więzienne jedzenie średnio jej się trawi. Łe… Astrid: Ooo… Czkawka: Blee… Dobra. No okej, pogadam z nimi. Może jeszcze do końca nie poszaleli. Cześć. Podziwiacie pożogę? Mieczyk: Nie, szukamy miejsca na naszą letnią rezydencję. Szpadka: Ty, królu, a może tu, co? Jak się wypali, zrobi się dużo miejsca. Mieczyk: Tajenny ma jakieś sugestie? Czkawka: Ma. Je-jedną, małą. Przyszło wam może do głowy, że jak wszystkich zamkniecie w lochu, to nie będzie komu budować rezydencji? Mieczyk: Mów dalej. Czkawka: A co do naszych uroczych Ognioglist. Y-y. Może należałoby wypuścić towarzystwo z lochu, żeby Thorstonton nie spłonęło tak do cna, na przykład. Mieczyk: Widzę do czego zmierzasz, ale… widzę też coś niepokojącego. Szpadka: I to bardzo. Czkawka: Co? Co jest? Szpadka: Szczerbatek leci na równi z Wymem i Jotem. Mieczyk: A zgodnie z naszym prawem… Szpadka: To jest nie zgodne z naszym prawem. Astrid: Cześć, za co siedzisz? Czkawka: Daruj, dobra? Astrid: Weź, myślałam, że się uśmiejesz. Sączysmark: Hy! Ech! Czkawka: Sączysmark? Sączysmark: Ehe. Astrid: Ej! Sączysmark: Wrobili mnie. Astrid: Słuchajcie, mam dosyć. Uciekamy stąd i kropka. Sączysmark: Bomba, czyli wracamy do planu A. Khh. Czkawka: Oj, proszę, hej, nie jest tak źle. Po co od razu ta panika? No bo bliźniaki nie są chyba aż tak durne. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha. Mieczyk: Co jest? Ej, patrz, siostra. Ognioglista. Szpadka: Gorąca jak tysiące słońc na raz. Mieczyk: Oo, no jaki słodziak. Szpadka: Ty, patrz, jest i Fąfel. Mieczyk: Ał. Szpadka: Aa! Ej, boli! Mieczyk: Ha! Ych! Nie! Przestań! Przestańcie! Jako pracowity współkról rozkazuje swojej współkrólowej siostrze zrobić coś z tymi Ognioglistami i to zaraz. Szpadka: A niby co mam zrobić? Jakoś mnie nie słuchają, nie? Mieczyk: No wiem, ale jak nic nie zrobimy to zaraz nam spalą królestwo. Szpadka: W sumie Czkawka ostrzegał. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Wszystko twoja wina! Astrid: Coraz więcej dymu, kochani. A tam gdzie dym… Śledzik: …Tam i Ognioglisty. Czkawka: Niech wam będzie. Dosyć. Koniec zabawy. Ulatniamy się stąd i bierzemy do roboty, bo zaraz nie będzie wyspy. Astrid: No w końcu. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, z całej siły. Mieczyk: Ej, ludzie. Sączysmark: Teraz mamy szanse. Hakokieł, rozwal ich! Czkawka: Ooch, proszę. Państwo królestwo. Co tam słychać w wielkim świecie? Astrid: Wszystko się już spaliło, czy tylko połowa? Mieczyk: Tak. Nie. Dobra, kurczę. Mieliście rację. Sami nie uratujemy naszego królestwa. Pogadaliśmy i ustaliliśmy wspólnie, że możecie wyjść i pomóc nam gasić pożar. Czkawka: Ta, a to dopiero, bo mnie się wydaje, że jednak nie możemy. W końcu zasady to zasady, no nie? Szpadka: Oj, weźcie pomóżcie ratować wyspę, bo będzie po wyspie. Czkawka: Czy ja wiem… A wy? Astrid: Ja bym się chyba jednak trzymała zasad. Jak coś ustalasz, to się stosujesz, bo inaczej to wiecie… Śledzik: Anarchia, straszny chaos. Mieczyk: Nie bądźcie tacy. Weźcie. Czego chcecie? Mówcie. Zrobimy wszystko. Czkawka: Och, skoro tak stawiacie sprawę, to jedno by nas mogło przekonać. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Zgoda na wszystko! Mieczyk: Zostaniesz współkrólem. Najlepszym kumplem króla. Królem numer dwa. Czkawka: Nie. Mam, zdaje się, lepszy pomysł. Podzielimy sobie wyspę między wszystkich i razem będziemy rządzić. Nie będzie króla, ani siostry króla. Szpadka: Hyy! Czkawka: Wszyscy będziemy równi. Mieczyk: Co?! Bluźnisz, kmiocie. Chcesz nas zdekrólizować? Aaaaa! Aaa! Aaa! Ał! Dobra! Zgoda! Zgadzamy się, słyszycie?! Wyspa będzie wspólna, tylko weźcie coś zróbcie, no! Ała! Ałałał! Czkawka: Dobra. Śledzik, zbierz wszystkie Nocne Koszmary i lećcie do jaskini. Śledzik: Robi się. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, musimy jakoś przegonić Ognioglisty z wyspy i zwabić je na pełne morze. Astrid: Serio myślisz, że to coś da? Zaraz przylecą nowe. Czkawka: Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? Bo średnio mamy czas. Ha! Astrid: Wichura, ognia! Mieczyk: Dawajcie chło-paki! Dla Thorstontonu! Czkawka: Wracamy! Może da radę chociaż uratować osadę. A i od razu bierzemy się za budowanie zapory. Szybciej, błagam was. Przez kamienie i błoto ogień nie przejdzie. Szczerze to mało co widać, mordko. Ekhe-khe. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, trzeba będzie uciekać. Astrid: Ekh. Słuchaj, co dalej? Robi się na serio niebezpiecznie. Czkawka: Do jaskini. Ekhe. Schowamy się i przeczekamy z Koszmarami. Śledzik: Eee… Czkawka? Proponuje jakiś inny pomysł. Czkawka: Bo? Śledzik: Bo Koszmary zniknęły. Gwizdałem, krzyczałem, nic. Uciekły. Sączysmark: Też powinniśmy spadać. Mówiłem. Mieczyk: Nie. Nie będziemy spadać. Ta wyspa jest nasza! Czkawka: Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Wszystkich nas. Nasza. I naszą równą wszystkich wyspę mamy prawo palić tylko my. Czkawka: Miła perspektywa, ale coś mi się nie wydaje. Astrid: O matko. Czy to…? Śledzik: Królowa Ognioglist! Skoro jest Królowa, to lada moment będzie tu cały dwór. Czkawka: Super. Czyli po herbacie. Bierzcie co się da. Ulatniamy się. Sączysmark: Eee… Czekajcie, to chyba nie Królowa. Czkawka: Nocne Koszmary. Spryciule udają Królową, próbują ratować naszą wyspę. Astrid: Bardzo fajnie, ale jak wszystkie Ognioglisty wylądują, nie będzie czego ratować. Czkawka: No to nie wylądują. Astrid: Aha. Jakiś nowy plan? Czkawka: Zwabię Nocne Koszmary nad wodę. Może Ognioglisty polecą za nami. Wy zostańcie, próbujcie gasić, co się da. Szybciej, mordko! Plan jest taki: zwracamy na siebie uwagę i potem gazu nad wodę. Czołem, kochani. A może mała wycieczka? Szczerbatek, teraz. Brawo! Pięknie, mordko. Astrid: Udało się! Czkawka: Zbliżają się. Wyspa skalista jak diabli. Czyli idealne miejsce na nocleg. Kochani, nurkujemy. No proszę, wreszcie będzie o czym pisać. A mówili, że Księga Smoków to same nudy. Mieczyk, Szpadka, jesteśmy z was dumni. Mam tylko nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczyliście. Mieczyk: Ta… Tym razem tak. Rządzenie jet bez ensu. O, można już mówić „s”. Rządzenie jest bez sensu. Szpadka: Bez sensu i do bani. Mieczyk: No, ale przynajmniej ostał nam się nasz super kamień, nie? Na pamiątkę tych pięknych paru dni… Zero szacunku. Szpadka: Bezczelne zero szacunku. Sączysmark: Hahaha! Bo to nasza wyspa! Czkawka: Nasza wyspa! Twoja, moja, nasza. Astrid: Nasza wyspa! Kategoria:Scenariusze